The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating containers and/or packaging material. The prior art discloses widely varying apparatus for treating containers or packaging material. Normally, such plants are highly complex and have a plurality of plant components such as for example blow-moulding machines, filling machines, palletisers and similar. Therefore in operation of such plants, monitoring can be correspondingly difficult, in particular fault search in such plants. Normally, such plants are operated from a central control device for example, and from his operating location, a user cannot see all faults occurring. In addition, faults or even accidents may occur because users or persons stand in regions which are dangerous for them.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of facilitating the fault location work in such plants. In addition, the present invention is based on the object of increasing operating safety. Furthermore, the degree of automation should be increased, in particular in filling and packing plants.